soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes A Hero?
' What Makes A Hero? '''is the origin story for MrGarthyP as a vigilante. Wanting to put his past behind him and have closure to his "evil" self, Garth kidnaps his younger brother Steve in order to abuse him one final time... Plot One Hellish Night '''St. Louis, Missouri' A teenager in a Mark McGwire jersey is talking to two adults. "Garth, you're in charge. Take care of your brother". a woman (likely Garth's mother) says to him The couple, giggling and holding hands, walk out the door and drive away. Garth cracks his knuckles and walks upstairs. Entering a bedroom, he gives an evil grin and his younger brother Steve's eyes grow big as he tries to run out the door. "Oh fu-" Steve whines before taking a punch to the stomach and falling to the ground Garth walks up and kicks his brother repeatedly and hangs him on a prop basketball hoop in their bedroom by his underwear. To cover his attack up, Garth places a towel on top of the stairs leading to the basement puts a band-aid on Steve's elbows and kneecaps. When his parents arrive, Garth explains that Steve slipped down the stairs and got cuts on his arms along with the pain of the fall. His parents praise him for how responsible and caring he is and given permission to babysit more often. A New Leaf 16 Years Later Several days after Garth is released from prison and steals back his old equipment from his hunting and social media experiences, he sits in his old apartment and looks through a photo album. Seeing a photo at from the family vacation to Afghanistan from when he was 10 years old, he remembered how cruel he was to his brother. Frowning, he raises his finger and quickly smiles as he has an idea. "You need closure on the things you do in life. You need to know if something is your last time. I need to put the evil in me away before I can be a hero. Before I can do good, I must be evil one last time..." Garth says as he cackles. Going through his old address book, he finds his mother's phone number and calls. "Hi mom....for the trillionth time I didn't do it....I want to hang out with Steve, what's his address?" Writing down her answer he pretends he is driving through a tunnell and hangs up. Loading his favorite repeating rifle and grabbing his car keys, he writes the words "A NEW LEAF" on his arm in purple pen and walks out his door. Worst Family Reunion Ever As Garth drives his car over to his brother's house, he sees a really stupid cat sleeping on the road and not moving. As the cat wakes up, he jumps out of the car, lands on the pavement (scraping his arm badly in the process) and grabs the cat, saving it's life. Looking up, he walks the remainder of the distance to the house due to the fact that he realizes he is only 4 houses away. Knocking on his brother's door, he answers and is in disbelief. "Garth? What-what-what are you-" Steve stutters before Garth interrupts him "I came to hang out. You live alone buddy?" Garth replies "Yeah, my wife left me 'bout 4 months ago" Steve sighs as he hangs his head, frowning "Good" Garth answers as he tries to inject his brother with a sedative, but is sniffed by Steve's pet dog, stopping him. "What the hell are you doing Garth?" Steve whimpers as he backs away. Garth chases after his brother and Steve runs away in panic. Running towards his elderly neighbor who is getting in his car, Steve pushes the old man down and steals his car. "Sorry, man, but my brother scares the hell out of me!" Steve says in panic Trying to drive away, Garth dives onto the car and uses knives to cut open the back. Crawling in, he stabs through the back window after holding on for dear life. As Steve tries to swerve away, Garth punches him in the face repeatedly, knocking him unconscious. Taking over the car, he drives away.... "Redemption" Steve wakes up about 3 hours later tied to a chair on a closed beach "You know, big brother, this beach is closed, so you're kinda sorta trespassing right now" Steve chuckles to Garth Walking around in circles, Garth waits a few minutes before replying to his brother. "Stevie....I know you're looking for an explanation. Before I can become a good man who does no wrong, I need to have closure on my past self and be evil one final time. What better way to do that than to resurrect my most evil self in order to bury that part of me?" Garth replies with a wicked grin on his face "You're sick, you know that Garth?" Steve cries out "I was sick. Now, I'm just trying to have closure. To know I'm doing something for the final time. This seemed like the best way to dispose of my old self. Now, shut your mouth and let me do what I must." Garth answers in a very annoyed and angry tone. Punching him in the face five times, he takes a break and uses Steve's shirt to dry blood off of his knuckles. Thinking back to his past to find what made Steve fear him, he then made a fist, pulled it up and then began to tickle his brother. Steve, ticklish his entire life, laughed in pain. Twitching and squirming, he tickled Steve for 5 minutes consecutively. Garth then walked away and pulled out his cell phone. "Steve, I'm almost done, but I'm going to ask you a question. What was the worst beating I ever gave you?" Garth sighs "Wow, Garth.....I truly don't know. They all felt like crap. I was scared of you. You were my big brother who had power" Steve replies "Look, I'm sorry. I know I look insane by doing this again, but as I mentioned before, I'm doing this to kill my old self" Garth responds sadly "You know, I hate your choice on how you executed this. You assaulted and kidnapped me. But, you are trying to turn over a new leaf. I respect that Garth" Steve grins and replies The First Heroic Act Just mere seconds after Steve and Garth's conversation, two men in ski masks armed with pistols throw a woman onto the ground. Steve looks over and notices who the woman is. "Oh my god, that's Claire!" Steve whispers to Garth "You're ex-girlfriend who I humiliated you in front of and wouldn't stop calling her mean names?" Garth answers "Yup, that's her" Steve replies with a large frown on his face Instantly after hearing Steve's answers, Garth tiptoed towards the men in the masks and while the two men were taking their pants off and getting ready to do bad things with their private parts to her. As one of the criminals began to tear off the woman's pants, his neck is snapped by Garth and he immediately dives down and beats the criminal until he is unconscious. Claire is seen dead after shooting herself with the criminals' silenced pistol before Garth could stop them. Walking back to his brother with a tear in his eyes, hugs him and explains the incident as they walk away with their arms around each other... Aftermath *Steve and Garth begin a good relationship, but Steve finds a job out in France and moves away *The LEPT gets a report of a missing man and blood find on the beach. Trusted agent Myron Jack is tasked with investigating the situation *"MrGarthyP" unveils himself back to the world not as a social media star, but as a hero Category:Stories Category:Main Timeline Stories